Glacian
by Glacian
Summary: The story of a late trainer discovering himself through a vast Pokemon Journey.


This is a start that i made a while ago in a Pokemon RP. I decided to pick it up again with the same start, but remake it as a solo fan fiction. Let me know what you think. I am working on it every now and then. 

From the nearby mountain caves a small critter weaseled its way into Black Thorn City in Johto. One early morning the creature was busy digging up a yard and he was spotted by a tall figure, well a figure that towered over its two foot height. The figure lunged at the creature and tried to nab it. The figure being a black haired, human, boy spoke, "Damned Larvitar coming out of the caves!"

The creature was indeed a Larvitar and it was having fun digging up yards and eating up the entire fine, moist soil about a foot below. Larvitar ran from the black haired boy as the boy hit the ground. Larvitar scampered around the corner of the house on the yard and the boy got up to continue the chase.

Larvitar, slightly cocky, was happy to be leading a chase. As he ran he looked down and picked up a few pebbles from the walkway in front of the home. In one hand he threw a few in his mouth and spent the rest as he turned around. When he looked the perturbed boy in the face, Larvitar threw a pebble. With a whoosh and a clunk, it smacked the boy in the forehead.

"Agh!" the boy screamed as the Larvitar turned and ran again. The boy began to close in on the Larvitar as they veered towards a bush. The Larvitar ran into the bush and made a strange noise that sounded like laughter. It began to dig and hid from the boy.

"Good, you are gone! Quit eating my parents' yard!" The boy yelled intro the bush as he turned to go back into the house. As he shut the door it cracked open slightly after the slam.

Larvitar looked with just his red eyes and grayish green finned head sticking out of the dirt. Eating his way as he pushed through the ground, he moved towards the open door, like a shark through water. Pulling himself out of the ground, Larvitar snuck into the house. He hid behind a cabinet chest until the day was done and the boy and parents retired to sleep.

As the boy disappeared into his room, Larvitar followed. No matter his cocky appearance, Larvitar really wanted a place to stay and a person to love. Running from the raven haired boy was fun and Larvitar thought that he might like the kid. So as the boy fell into a deep sleep Larvitar curled up next to him.

In the morning, Larvitar was awoken by the boy stirring. In a mad rush, Larvitar hurried for the dresser, but was quickly spotted. "Come on out you little turd, I know you are here." The boy spoke. Larvitar didn't move but the boy did, he moved over to the dresser and looked behind it. "Larvitar, the one with the pebbles, why are you here?"

Larvitar looked scared, afraid to lose his tough appearance. "Tar…" Larvitar spoke softly, giving in. The boy stepped back and sat on his bed as Larvitar stepped out to face him.

"Are you lonely?" The boy said, concerned. Larvitar nodded in agreement. "I am Glacian," The Boy said happily, lifting the Larvitar into an embrace.

Not long after Glacian and the Larvitar had bonded and grown to be friends. One evening Glacian decided to become a trainer and help his new friend grow. He purchased six pokéballs and tried to get Larvitar to go in one. Larvitar refused and refused.

The next day Glacian was ready to set out, goodbyes all ready said, yet Larvitar still refused. "Why won't you get in the Ball?" Glacian asked irritated. Larvitar protested and Glacian said, "Will you follow me then?"

"Tar, Tar! Larvitar!" The Larvitar said excitedly as he nodded.

"Ok, then. Let's go," Glacian said as he headed out with his Pokémon…

The boat that Glacian and Larvitar slowed as it reached shore in Pallet Town. The mist of the ocean air hit their faces as the boat stopped and they departed. As it was in Blackthorn, there was a scientist, or the aid of some scientist waiting for them. "Glacian?" said the scientist.

"Yes," Glacian replied with a smile.

"Follow me I must show you the way to Oak's lab," Said the scientist as he led the trainer and the Larvitar onward.

They reached a large building that had a sign that said "Oaks lab". The group entered and Glacian and Larvitar were in awe at the outstanding amount of books on the shelves and the men and women peering into them. Down the way there was an old, gray haired, man. The old man began, "Glacian, good to see you! Elm sends great word of you and your friend!


End file.
